zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Prologue
Part 1 The adventure opens with Link inside his house...exciting! So your first task is to find something to do! Climb downstairs and exit the house, then travel down the path on your left. A short while later, turn right into the pond where your horse, Epona, waits. Saddle up and ride back up the path towards Link's house. Once there, continue down the road directly across from Link's house leading to Ordon village. Ride on through town and up the hill leading to Link's job site, Ordon Ranch. It seems Link's boss has been having trouble rounding up the goat populace, so meet with him in the center of the field to get to work. Thankfully, Link's minimum wage job really isn't that tough. Simply ride your house around and direct the goats into the barn. Because the goats act like magnets of the same polarity, try to position yourself so the goats are directly between you and the barn. Since they're trying to escape your presence, they'll head right for it! You can also whoop with the action button to frighten the goats into moving quicker. After all ten goats are captured, jump over the fences with Epona to head home for some sleep. Link will awaken back inside his house. Climb down and hike over to Ordon village again. Follow the river up to the distraught young woman. It seems she's lost her cradle and can't continue living without it. After the conversation, go back up the path and climb the vine covered pillar. There's a man on top who will teach you the ancient art of summoning hawks. Jump over on the nearby roof, then over to the final two pillars. There's some grass on the last one you can use to call for your hawk buddy. Once he perches himself on your arm, aim down the river at the summit of the distance island and fire the bird off. This will send it on a crash course with a cradle toting monkey. When the bird returns, it will deposit the cradle in your hands. Now simply jump back to the ground and return it to the riverside woman. However, it seems bringing it to her isn't quite enough. Oh no - she wants you to deliver it to her house too. The nerve! Run up to her house where she'll reward you with a fishing line. Note: If you accidentally fall into the water while holding the cradle, worry not! Just push the basket into the open by swimming behind it and use the hawk to grab it again. Alternatively, you can also push it to shore, but this can take an annoyingly long time. Elsewhere in the village, a shop owner has lost her poor kitten. Run across the nearby bridge and behind the house with the water wheel to locate the cat. Unfortunately, it's a stubborn animal and won't go home until you catch it a fish. Thank goodness for the fishing line! Stand on the dock and lower it into the water, and then bob the floater up and down to catch their attention. The fish hook will drop below the camera's line-of-sight, so watch the fish carefully. Once you see a fish swim out of view towards the hook, pull the line back to make the fish latches on. After catching the second fish, press B (read: not "A") to make Link throw it at the cat, who will then return to the shop owner with fish in tow. If only everyone else in this game were that capable... With the cat returned, you best be off to the shopkeeper to gather your sweet, sweet reward. The shopkeeper's business is the closest building when entering town from Link's house. When you go inside, it seems the delusional cat lady is convinced the cat caught the fish itself, but thankfully, she's so happy to have her cat back, she gives Link a bottle anyway. While you're here, purchase the slingshot behind the counter for 30 rupees since it's required later.. Note: If you don't have the funds, you can find more rupees by running through the tall grass and by smashing pumpkins (rock on!). However, the easiest way to earn some fast cash is to climb the nearby money tree (which is thankfully devoid of men dressed as caterpillars). However, a wasp hive blocks the way. Knock it down by using the hawk from the pillar where you first learned that technique. Afterwards, climb the tree to find a couple of relatively high-valued rupees. Now head home to find a present on the first floor of Link's house. It's a wooden sword! With your new found weapon equipped, speak to the group of children outside your house. They will be so impressed with your weaponry, they'll request to see them in action. With the slingshot, shoot down all of the targets and the scarecrows. Subsequently, just follow the children's directions for the sword When the exposition is complete, a strange monkey well run down the nearby trail. The kids (who apparently have short attention spans) will chase after it down the road. Hop back on your high horse and follow them down the path. Continue past the pond, across the bridge, over the gate, and into the tunnel. After exiting, turn left to meet with some guy who will give you a lantern for free... but he charges for the oil...what a scam artist. Head back to the entrance of the tunnel you came from, but don't enter it. Instead, travel through the nearby gate into the cave. Inside, you can light the torches along the way to help with visibility. You'll come across a couple of spider as you explore the cavern's depth - just swipe at them with your lantern to burn them down. Tip: Put your lantern away whenever you're not using it to save oil. You don't want to waste precious rupees purchasing more when you don't have to. After exiting the cave, travel northwest towards yet another cave. Inside you'll find a key that opens the gate to Faron Woods. Now exit the cave and travel southeast. Open the locked gate with your key and proceed onward. Continue to the end of the long path to discover one of the kids locked in a cage with a monkey. A few direct hits with your sword will show the cage who's boss and release the kid. After the reunion, your boss will call you in for another day's work. Geeze, do you ever get a break? Just round up the twenty goats as you did before to escape his ironclad fist. Afterwards, jump the fence leading back to town. As you enter, a cut-scene will begin automatically. The short end of it is that the mayor's daughter steals your horse because its injured. Well, Link won't stand for this! Run back to the pond where you first saw her (and Epona) at the beginning of the game. Along the way, you'll meet up the children again. This time, they won't let you pass unless you lend them your sword. While you can resist, it won't accomplish anything, as those selfish tikes are willing to block the path for hours. Give them your sword and then continue to the pond. Upon arriving, you'll discover that the mayor's daughter has locked the gate leading into the pond. Luckily, there's a small cave back up the path which you can crawl through to get inside (it's embedded in the wall bordering the pond behind the grass). Go through it and into the pond. After some chit-chat, Link will be pulled into the Twilight Realm where he will now roam the land as Wolf Link. Part 2 Wolf Link will awaken inside a jail cell with a ball and chain attached at the ankle (and no, Link isn't married). After struggling to get it off, a mysterious character named Midna will appear. She will beckon for you to exit the cell, but stops short of telling you exactly how. Use Link's attack to destroy the debris in the corner near the door, then dig in that spot to burrow under the gate and into the hallway Enter the adjacent jail cell and grab onto the chain to open the nearby tunnel. Head down it to enter the sewers. As you emerge, you'll see an odd floating orb. If you use your sense, you'll discover that it's actually a spirit. You can speak with them for further plot details. Follow the left catwalk and jump the gap at the end. Then go through the gate until you reach the intersection. There's a pit of spikes on the right side which can't be crossed, so turn left instead. Grab the chain at the end of the path to raise the water level allowing you to swim over the spikes. Continue past the spike pit and make a left at the next intersection. At the end, Midna will dismount Link and float through the gate; sadly, Link can't do the same. Instead, there's a tunnel under the water that will get you by, but it necessitates lowering the water level first. Turn around and go straight down the hallway opposite of your current location, then activate the chain at the end. With the water level lowered, venture back from where you just came and enter the tunnel on the left side of the hallway. It will take you right to Midna. Continue into the next room and climb the long staircase. No matter how hard you try, you'll always fail the first jump. Just climb back up and try again - only this time, Midna will help you out. When she floats to the other side, target her, then press the jump button to cross the gap. Simple! Work your way to the top of the staircase, then cross the tightrope to the other side. Just a little further to go! You'll encounter a locked door near the top. To get around it, stand on the stones to the right of it and use Midna to reach the very top floor and go through the door. You'll emerge outside. Proceed until you see the spirit, then make a left. Climb on top of the box and hop over the barrier. When you drop onto the circular platform, go right. Continue straight until you reach a wooden balcony. Around this point, you may be attacked by a group of birds - use your spin attack to take care of them with ease. Walk onto the balcony and use Midna to jump to the rooftop. Run along the roof and enter window at the end Inside the tower, climb up yet another case of stairs to find princess Zelda (she's purdy). After speaking with her, travel back downstairs to trigger a cut-scene. You'll wind up back in the normal world, only you're still in wolf form (take that "Link to the Past's" rabbit form!). Exit the pond area to the left, and head to Ordon village to collect the sword and shield Midna requests. Once in the village, stroll over to the building with the waterwheel. Slow down as you approach so you don't startle the villagers. Target them from a distance and press the action button to listen in. Talk about being at the right place at the right time - they'll help you locate both items you need! After the conversation, proceed to a small stone jutting out of the ground near the store. Just watch out for the villager's attacking hawk along the way - you can evade it by running quickly. When at the stone, call upon Midna to leap onto the roof, then onto the pillars, and onto the top of the building with the waterwheel. There's a small door you can enter through. When inside, jump the table and use Midna to leap onto the upper level (make sure you position yourself far enough back on the table to complete the jump). Bash into the wall straight ahead twice to knock down the hanging shield. When acquired, exit out the nearby window, left of where the shield was. Travel to the house in the eastern corner. Although you can't get in through the front door, you can burrow your way in by digging on the right side of the house. Use your senses to find the glowing spot, and dig there. After you're inside, grab the sword off the couch on the far side of the room, then go back out the way you came in. Subsequently, go back to the pond where you met Epona for the first time. After arriving, a Twilight creature will drop from the sky. It doesn't pose much of a threat, just attack it quickly to dispose of it. Exit the pond to the right, cross the bridge, and re-enter the Twilight realm. Part 3 As wolf Link, proceed down the path until you reach a large clearing. You'll be penned in and have to fight three Twilight creatures to escape. However, as you'll soon discover, you can't just kill them one at a time, as the last remaining foe will call for reinforcements. Midna will shortly chime in with her ever helpful advise; this time she will teach you how to use the Energy Field. Wait for the enemies to group together, then hold down the B button to create an energy field that surrounds both you and the enemies. If any of them are out of range, you can walk a short distance with the field around you, but be quick as it only lasts for a few seconds. After the creatures are trapped within the field, release the button to destroy them. Continue on down the path to the pond ahead. Speak with the floating light spirit to obtain the Vessel of Light, which can be used to collect the "tears" held by various enemies. The tears you have to collect are visible on your mini-map; there are 16 of them, but since they are usually grouped together, you only have to visit eight locations. Continue up the northern path to find the first two tears, in spider form. However, they will only become visible while using your sense. After you destroy them, a tear will float down from each one - make sure you collect these. Total thus far: 2 / 16 Tears Proceed up to the locked gate, then make a left into the area where you obtained the lantern. Stick to the left wall, and climb up on the wooden ramp. Call upon Midna to jump into the house.. Drop onto the ground below to find two more spiders. Climb up on the wooden planks to leave. Total thus far: 4 / 16 Tears Now travel around the back of the house to find another spider hanging on the wall. You can destroy him by using your energy shield, or knocking him down by ramming into the wall. Total thus far: 5 / 16 Tears Travel back to the gate, and dig on the right side to burrow underneath. Kill both spiders here. Total thus far: 7 /16 Tears Enter the cave and exit out the other side. Once you emerge, destroy the two spiders hanging on the wall by using your energy shield. If they fly off, just track them down and use your energy shield again. Total thus far: 9 /16 Tears Now you have to cross through the swamp to the remaining spiders, however, the purple haze is poisonous, so you can't just run through it. Instead, run to the West side where you'll find a small tree sticking out of the fog. Use Midna to jump onto it, then over through the rest of the swamp. Run up the short hill, then use Midna again to go across the pillars into a large wooden area. There are three more insects here. Total thus far: 12 /16 Tears Continue out the other side, and jump the gap with Midna's help. Keep jumping all the way up the tree, then activate Midna again to continue across the tree branches. You'll soon come across a swinging log - time your jump shortly after the log flies by to avoid harm and then cross over the pillars to the ground below. There are two more spiders, except this time the tricky devils are underground. Use your sense to see where they're buried, then dig them up and kill them. Total thus far: 14 /16 Tears Pass through the nearby tunnel to come across three more twilight creatures. Like before, wait for them to group up, then use your energy field to destroy them at once. Continue north to where you freed the child from the cage. Destroy both spiders here to complete your tear collection. Total thus far: 16 /16 Tears You'll automatically be returned to the pond area where you met with the Light Spirit, only now Link will his usual bipedal self. Now it's time to head to the Forest Temple. Proceed through the Northern cave up to the Forest Path - but it's been locked away by a gate! Who could be behind such a travesty? Why it's the oil salesmen! Meet with him in his usual place down the adjacent path to obtain the key and then open the gate and enter the cave. Bottle: You can obtain another bottle by purchasing the oil in a bottle the salesman offers for 100 rupees. Pass through the cave into the swamp, and approach the dock with your lantern out. A seemingly greedy monkey will steal your lantern! But wait, he beckons for you to follow...she's not that bad after all. Follow her through the purple haze; just stay close to avoid being poisoned by the fog. Be sure to destroy the enemies along the way, as they'll frighten the poor monkey. When you reach your destination, the monkey will discard your lantern and take off. Make sure to collect it off the ground, though it will be out of oil. Pass through the gate and continue towards the temple to the north. If you're out of oil, stop by Trill's store on the eastern side of this area to purchase more, as you'll be needing it later. You'll come across a white wolf blocking the path leading to the temple. He will transport you to some crazy cloud world; just follow the soldier's instructions to learn the "Ending Blow". This move can be used on a fallen foe by targeting and pressing A. Afterwards, press on up the path and burn away the spider web with your lantern and enter the Forest Temple. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 01